Dying Beautifully
by Silver Kagami
Summary: After years of lying to oneself, it is time to be honest. Time to tell the people you love that you love them. Time to finally let yourself remember the beauty of your past, and except that it's over. A tragic account of episode 35. Warning:Character De


**Dying Beautifully **

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I do not intend to make any money of this.

I think she is going to kill me. I really do. It was in the back of my head even as the sharpened crystal that I kept telling myself was meant for her, Sailor Moon, flew and impaled him in the back. I told myself that I was trying to hit Sailor Moon, but I knew that was a lie... I hate him, I hate him with all my heart... He is so stupid, talking about love. He doesn't even know what love is. I know what love is... But enough of that, it doesn't even matter now. It is not like you would really die for someone.

Something strange is happening... That girl, Sailor Moon, she seems to be glowing. I sense that I am going to lose as I see a white billowing dress appear around her and the rainbows crystals combine to form the silver crystal. The silver crystal... If she kills me, I hope that Kunzite-sama gets the silver crystal, after all, he said that he would do anything just to see her smile. That made me jealous, really jealous. He must have meant it, because he didn't even offer me a rose or whisper something sweet like usual when he talks about others the way he's only supposed to talk about me. I am doing this for him, trying to kill Mamoru, or Tuxedo Mask, or whatever you want to call him. Kunzite-sama told me to get revenge for having him scar my beautiful face, but that is not the reason I am doing this.

I raise my hand and yell about how I am going to take the silver crystal from her, but she only lifts her staff and I am slammed against a pillar in the reality that I created.

Everything went black. But it is strange how from the moment you pass out to the moment you wake up, it all seems as if you only blinked. That is because your brain doesn't seem to process time while you are unconscious. It is like falling asleep, but different, because you can't stop it. Is that what dying is like...?

I am miraculously able to stand, but I feel as though I am going to fall over... I do. My body can't handle it, and I close my eyes as I begin to fall sideways. I brace myself for the impact of the floor, but my body comes in contact with something else, something soft and welcoming. I feebly whisper. "K-kunzite-sama...?"

He looks down at me and I wrap my arms around his waist. Just closing my eyes and praying to leave this place, even though I know that back in the Dark Kingdom I await an even crueler fate. Slowly, I feel the weightless feeling of teleporting as jets of lite shoot up around us, and everything begins to disappear. It feels like being forgotten.

"You lost the rainbow crystals and allowed the moon princess to awaken, that was poorly executed Kunzite." She says plainly, looking at him in disappointment.

"I am sorry. But she has only just obtained the Silver crystal, and probably hasn't learned how to use it to its full power. Just give me a little time..." Kunzite sound like a rock, but in his eyes I can see a horrible anticipation as though dreading something horrible as he steals a quick glance at me.

"As for you, Zoisite..." Queen Beryl hisses, glaring at me. "I hope you are ready to face your fate."

"Please, give me one more chance..." I plead. I know that this sound futile and pointless, but I guess that deep inside I had maybe a little hope that she would show me the mercy she withheld from Jadeite and Nephrite.

"You tried to kill Tuxedo Mask against my orders!" She yells, swirling her hands around her crystal ball. It begins to glow.

"But I..." I don't know what to say, and it probably doesn't even matter.

"I am willing to take responsibility for that!" I hear Kunzite yell. Reaching a hand towards Beryl as though she would magically take it and decide to spare the one that failed her. I am so happy that Kunzite-sama would take the blame for me. Does that mean he would die for me? Because I would die for him. But fairy-tales aren't real, I realized that a long time ago. Queen Beryl suddenly sends a magenta light flying towards me, and I don't even have time to react. It hits me hard and I begin to fly through the air. I see Kunzite-sama look back at me, and we make eye-contact. I reach out for him...

"Kunzite-sama!" I yell, flying backwards, yet desperately trying to reach him. Then, once again comes that unstoppable blackness.

"I am sorry... Zoisite..." I hear him say. I am lying down on a hard stone table, and I do not think that I have the strength to open my eyes, but if it means getting to see Kunzite-sama one more time, I will do anything. So slowly, I open them.

"I tried to get Queen Beryl to revive you but-" Kunzite was silenced as I opened my mouth to speak. I never think I told him how I felt about him. I had a lot of regrets, but this was not going to be one of them.

"Ah... I am happy, for I will get to die in your arms..." I whisper, smiling up at him. For once, I am not going to hold anything back. "But, please grant me one wish..."

"What is it?" He asks, lifting me up so that I was leaning against his chest. I smile, and close my eyes. I then remember how things were before the Dark Kingdom. When everything was just the way it should have been. I remembered the butterflies and the way the sun glinted of the water, making it sparkle. The way the sun would make the cherry blossoms, my favorite tree, grow. I remembered the flowers, the beautiful flowers that I could lie for hours at a time looking at. But there was no sun in the Dark Kingdom...

"I want to die beautifully..." I whisper, looking up at him and smiling.

"Alright..." He says, and quickly extends his left arm out. Suddenly, I see the flowers that I had missed so dearly, and the beautiful cherry blossom petals swirled around. There was, however, one thing that stood out above all the rest. There was... Light? I looked up, and saw the most beautiful flower of all. A golden sun beating down gently on a face that had been hidden in darkness for to long...

"How beautiful... I am so happy." I whisper, smiling weakly. However, there is only one thing that made me feel more warmth than the sun, and that was love. I loved him with all my heart, and nothing would ever change that. Suddenly, tears came to my eyes and I managed to choke out with the last of my strength, it came out more calm and beautiful than I expected. "I loved you, Kunzite-sama..." And with that I died, not in darkness, but in the light.


End file.
